Time Shift
by lemon drop 7
Summary: This story is my answer to a challenge. Must include this sentence: Severus racked his brains, but no matter how much he pondered it, he still could not fathom how he ended up beneath this man. Please Review! Warning: HPSS slash. COMPLETE!
1. Everything at Once

**Warnings:** slash, the G-rated kind.  
**Disclaimer:** Of course, I don't own the Harry Potter universe or anything in it.  
**A/N: **This was my answer to a challenge for the Severus Sighs group.

* * *

Chapter 1: Everything at Once

"The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once." - Albert Einstein

Severus Snape was stalking the corridors, searching for students breaking curfew, when it happened. There was nothing to warn him that his life was about to change; no footsteps to signal an impending arrival. From nowhere, a body crashed into him, sending them both to the floor with enough impact to drive the breath from their bodies.

Severus racked his brains, but no matter how much he pondered it, he still could not fathom how he had ended up beneath this man. There had been no one in the hall with him. Apparition inside Hogwarts was impossible, so where had he come from? The man muttered an apology as he began to disentangle their limbs. The professor righted himself gracefully while the other man clambered clumsily to his feet.

"Severus?"

Severus frowned, not quite able to place him, even though he seemed familiar. Obviously he was not a student; the man looked to be about his own age, if not a few years older. He knew every other professor on staff, of course, and this man wasn't one of them. He supposed Albus might've had a visitor.

"Do I know you?"

An undecipherable expression crossed the man's face as he wordlessly answered; lifting the hair off his forehead to reveal a faded scar in the shape of a lightening bolt. It was Severus' turn to be completely stunned.

"Potter?! But you're... you can't be..."

Never had the potions master been so inarticulate. Harry laughed at the unusually flustered potions master, until Snape pointed his wand at him. Harry raised his hands, palms up, in the universal symbol of peace.

"Severus, I can explain - "

"No. You are not Harry Potter. He is a student here. I don't know who you are or what you hope to gain by this deception, but you will not succeed."

Severus' voice was the low, hissing threat that made students cry and grown men flinch. Harry just sighed. Explaining his situation was going to be nearly impossible. Especially since the only man who could help him, still hated him in this time.

"Severus, listen. I can explain. I suggest we go to your lab and you can give me veritaserum. Will that convince you?"

Potter's offer was a good indication that he was telling the truth. Severus was intrigued. How and why would an older version of Harry Potter be dropping in on him? Literally. And why the devil was the over-grown brat calling him by his first name?

"It's Professor Snape to you, Potter. I accept your proposal."

With that he turned, robes billowing, and headed to the dungeons, not looking behind him to see if his unexpected visitor was following.

Harry stood in place for a moment, smiling fondly at the memories that last statement evoked. Shaking his head in amusement, he trotted after his future husband, hoping this would be the time they found a cure for his random time-shifting so he could get home to _his_ Severus.

**  
TBC...**


	2. Rekindle the Spirit

****

See ch. 1 for warnings and disclaimers.

Chapter 2: Rekindle the Spirit

"In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit." - Albert Schweitzer

Harry was stretched out on the sofa with a neglected book, watching Severus pore over his research, when it happened. He'd stayed in this time for over three weeks, now; twice as long as any other time-shift and he'd been expecting this for days.

Time would slow down around him, until it paused completely for a second, then it would snap back to normal speed like a rubber band. This would happen several times with minutes, or even hours, between each episode. Each pause lasted longer until, eventually, time would take Harry with it when it snapped, sending him forwards or backwards through the years, but he always remained in his past. No one around him ever noticed the pauses; time, for them, remained constant. Harry had gotten rather good at determining which pause was the one before the shift, so he'd have at least a little warning. He didn't worry about where he'd end up (just when) because he always shifted to where ever Severus was at that point in time. Although, this was the first time he'd actually landed on him.

He'd explained the whole process the first night he'd arrived. In the potions master's private labs, Harry had related the entire tale under veritaserum. It was the third time he'd recounted his situation to Severus, the story new to him since Harry had shifted further into the past than he had before. It was always a relief whenever Harry found himself in a time where Severus was already familiar with the situation.

This was the hardest time-shift yet. There had been a very tense moment during the questioning when Severus, his perceptiveness showing, had asked exactly what their relationship was. Harry, of course, had no choice but to answer truthfully, and told the extremely shocked man they were married. He wasn't sure what reaction he was expecting from the often-volatile man of his school years. Shouting, perhaps. Scornful laughter, even. Insults, definitely. But the icy silence that had lasted until long after the veritaserum had worn off was not it. Harry figured that after that piece of unexpected, unwelcome and obviously truthful information, Severus wasn't willing to risk asking any more questions.

The last three weeks had been eye opening for both of them. Harry had the chance to get to know and appreciate his husband at a time when his younger self had been actively despising him. Severus, for his part, generally had a very difficult time remembering that this was Harry Potter. Certainly, many traits were the same; mannerisms, language patterns and general personality were all easily recognizable as Potter's. But this man was mature, intelligent, and had much better control over his emotions and impulses than the student version. Not to mention that somewhere along the way, the scrawny runt of a boy had grown into a fine looking man.

Severus was confused over the blatant appreciation and affection that Harry showed for him. Oh, he was respectful and certainly never over-stepped any boundaries, but Severus felt the green eyes on him often. The enforced intimacy of sharing his rooms with the stowaway - they hadn't dared to reveal Harry's presence to anyone - was getting to him. And since the distinction between Potter and Harry was so clear in his mind, he found himself attracted and fascinated almost against his will.

Looking up from the dusty, old book that didn't seem to contain any relevant information about Harry's predicament; he found the object of his contemplation pretending to read, while staring at him yet again.

"Severus, it's time. I'm about to shift."

Harry was disappointed that they hadn't found any new information but hoped, as he did every shift, that this would be the one to take him home. As interesting as it had been to get to know this Severus, he missed _his _Severus.

"How do you know? Are you certain?"

Severus felt a number of emotions that he couldn't define at the thought of Harry leaving. He was astonished at how attached he'd managed to become in just a few weeks.

"Severus. I've done this quite a few times now and I can tell when it's about to happen. I don't have long. Minutes."

Harry paused and considered the man in front of him, then seemed to come to a decision. Standing slowly, he approached the potions master cautiously as if expecting him to bolt. Severus tensed as his former enemy's son, present pain in his ass and future husband stopped less than a foot away from him.

"What - "

Severus suddenly needed to clear his throat.

" What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to say thank you."

Harry leaned down and pressed his lips gently against the man's unmoving mouth. It was a sweet kiss. A kiss of gratitude with the barest hint of things to come. Severus racked his brains, but no matter how much he pondered it, he still could not fathom how he had ended up beneath _this _man. Again. Unsure of how to react, he waited for Harry to pull back. A few seconds later, the only evidence of his visitor from the future was the lingering warmth on his lips, the book on his sofa, and the whisper he suddenly and inexplicably hoped was a promise.

"See you soon, Severus."

****

TBC...


	3. Those Who Love

**see ch. 1 for warnings and disclaimers**

**A/N:** Thanks to all my readers, my reviewers, and those who hit the favorite button; you guys are great. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story, hope you like the ending to Harry's time-shifting adventure!

Chapter 3: Those Who Love

"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity." -Henry Van Dyke

The fire was dying down, the dim glow casting shadows on the walls, when it happened. Severus was slouched in his chair by the hearth, waiting, when it happened. Harry was kissing-whispering-shifting, when it happened. Severus hoped he hadn't made a mistake. Harry hoped it was over. It happened because it had already happened.

Severus stared at the embers and ashes, his thoughts drifting. Remembering. The evening had started very normally with dinner in the Great Hall. After which, he and Harry retired to their rooms and settled into the couch with books and wine; a comfortable silence spreading between them as they relaxed. Then Harry had disappeared. Severus wasn't surprised. Apparently the potion worked. He wouldn't know if the counter-agent worked, of course, until Harry came back. If he came back. He should return in a couple of hours, by his reckoning of time, but for Harry, weeks would pass.

Severus had been working on Harry's time-shifting problem since that first encounter with him over 20 years ago. In the course of his research, he developed a potion that would _cause _the very thing he sought to cure. He quickly set about finding a way to counteract it with a second potion. Just to be on the safe side, he researched every branch of magic for solutions, even those far outside his area of expertise. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that both potions would have to be administered simultaneously. He couldn't stop something that hadn't started yet. Which meant, in order to cure his husband of a non-existent condition, he first had to cause it.

He had considered simply not giving Harry the potion. After all, if he didn't cause the problem, there would be nothing to cure. But Harry's time-shifting _was _fact. He had seen him several times over the years. Since it had already happened, then it would happen again. Not for the first time, he thought that this kind of thing only happened to Harry Potter. And that was the real reason he slipped the potions into his husband's wine.

Not because time itself seemed determined to dictate his actions, but because of Harry. After the defeat of Voldemort, Potter had gone into hiding. Severus could well understand why; the boy couldn't go anywhere without being followed by adoring masses of witches and wizards. At that point he'd been visited by the future Harry three times, but his relationship with the teenage Harry of his time hadn't changed much. He was, perhaps, less insulting to the boy, and in return Harry was, perhaps, more respectful; but there was no friendship between them. It was a full 10 years before Potter rejoined the wizarding world. During that time, the only contact Severus had with Harry, was with the older version.

When he finally encountered the Harry Potter of his time, he wasn't sure how to act around him. Such indecision was not normal for Severus and left him feeling off-balance. Since he couldn't decide what to do, he did nothing and let events unfold naturally. He had seen the future, after all, and it was in his favor. He didn't want to do anything to mess it up. Slowly his image of the future Harry merged seamlessly into the very real and present man in his life, until they were no longer distinguishable in his mind. He was just Harry. The same man he'd started falling in love with from that very first kiss.

If that kiss never happened, or the visits after it, then they would never be married. Severus was not willing to negotiate on the presence of Harry in his life. And that led to him spiking his unsuspecting husband's drink with newly invented, never-been-tested concoctions. Anyway, if Harry had appeared to him in the past, then he had, in fact, already given him the potion. This kind of circular thinking gave Severus a headache, but it was too late to second guess his decision. Still, despite being very confident in his potion making abilities, and somewhat confident of his ability to understand time theory after all these years of research; Severus was very relieved when Harry shifted back into his time, sprawled on the sofa as if he'd never left.

Harry looked around the room, trying to ascertain the time frame. His gaze landed on Severus, who was staring at Harry as if seeing a ghost.

"Severus? Is this - I mean - am I back? We're married, right?"

Harry couldn't keep the hope and fear out of his voice.

"Yes, you're back. We're married. You're back."

His voice was rough with emotions as he reassured his husband. Relief. Guilt. Love. Severus was still repeating the phrase 'You're back' like a life line when Harry pulled him up out of the chair, and led him to their bedroom. There would be plenty of time to talk later.

Later came in the darkest hours before morning, even before the first light of dawn. They were both exhausted, but reluctant to go to sleep. So, they lay wrapped around each other, needing to touch. Firelight flickered over them, allowing them to see each other's faces.

"So, how did you stop the time-shifting? I mean, I am cured, right? I'm not going to shift anymore?"

Harry's tone had grown increasingly worried and Severus assured him that it was over. Answering the first question was a little trickier. He explained his theories and the details of how he developed the potions; why he'd thought they would work. Harry already knew some of it, of course, since he'd helped with the research while he was in the past. They talked about the times they'd shared; moments that occurred long ago for Severus, but had just happened for Harry. The most entertaining moment was when Severus brought up the subject of their first kiss. It was one of his fondest memories. Harry didn't recall it quite the same way.

"Our first kiss? Well, I remember thinking you'd gone mental. Especially, after, when you never mentioned it."

Amusement colored Harry's every word.

"Me? _You _kissed _me_ the first time."

Severus and Harry shared a look of confusion.

"Why don't you tell me about our first kiss."

Severus was slightly worried. They obviously had different memories of their first kiss. Had the cure gone wrong? Or was this a side effect of time-shifting?

"Ok, well, I was still in hiding, but I was here at Hogwarts. No one knew except Dumbledore. I was restless one night, couldn't sleep. So, I walked the corridors. Like old times, when I was student."

Harry interjected a note of wry humor into his voice at the reference to his curfew-breaking days. Severus merely raised an eyebrow, but his eyes were laughing.

"I turned a corner and slammed into you. Before I could apologize, you'd grabbed me and were muttering something under your breath. All I could make out was something like, 'Stay in your own bloody time.' Then you kissed me."

Harry paused, remembering. It had been perfect. So perfect, he'd almost forgotten to resist.

"I pulled away from you, but you didn't say anything. I ran. The next time I saw you, it was like it never happened."

Harry could see the recognition on Severus' face. Severus remembered that incident quite clearly, but to him, it was their second kiss. Harry had never kissed him again during his time-shifts after that first, sweet kiss. Severus agreed with his reasoning but had been understandably frustrated. Then when he'd run into Harry, who he thought was from the future, he poured it all out into that kiss. He had wondered why Harry ran from him that night. He'd never seen future-Harry again, and didn't meet up with the Harry of his time until the Welcoming Feast, a couple of months later. He never connected the two events. At least now he knew why they had different memories of their first kiss. Because of the time-shifting they literally had two first kisses, separated by more than 10 years; one that was the first for him, but not Harry and the one that was the first for Harry, but not him. Interesting, he thought with a smile.

"Harry, do you recall the time you landed on me when you shifted? It was our first meeting, from my point of view."

Harry laughed.

"Of course. I just came from that time... frame... Oh. I kissed you."

Severus chuckled at the dumbstruck look on his husband's face.

"Yes. That was _my _first kiss with you. That kiss changed my life."

Harry's arms tightened around Severus as he spoke in a fervent whisper.

"I'll never leave you."

Severus racked his brains, but no matter how much he pondered it, he still could not fathom how he had ended up beneath this man. Suddenly, he decided he didn't want to know, didn't want to question it ever again. They lay awake awhile longer, whispering their love and reassurances to each other. Nuzzling the barely-graying black hair as they drifted off into peaceful slumber, he inhaled the scent of the man that meant more to him than life; more than time itself.

**THE END**


End file.
